Owing Favors
by MaVON'ick
Summary: Everybody knows how much the Head Representative of Orb hates to owe favors. What if she owes one again, however, this time from Athrun? Cagalli recounts her experience with Athrun in paying him a favor. includes a cooking Cagalli -- ASUCAGA


**OWING FAVORS**

by MaVON'ic

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I just need its story line for this fic, that's all.**_

_**Note: The setting takes place after Gundam Seed Destiny, but this time I'm having a happy ending for Cagalli and Athrun, with Athrun working as Cagalli's bodyguard, plus he's out of Meyrin Hawke's supervision. Goody! And by the way, the story runs in Cagalli's POV. It's almost like a diary but some italicized words are thoughts that she's directing to herself, and some are her noisy exclamations. Pardon me for all the wrong grammars and typos you spot in this fic, but remember -- they were all purely unintended. And this is my first fic, okay? I'm just a **_**DOWNRIGHT****_ novice. And this novice certainly needs your reviews for wisdom and guidance. Hope you enjoy! _**

**PROLOGUE**

People know me as the type of person who isn't really enthusiastic about returning favors. It's not that I actually detest kindness and courtesy and all that, but _my_ pride is **allergic** towards any of those.

Fair enough, I already had my share of galling encounters with such goodwill and nonsense that I could probably point out my encounter with Athrun as the most worth remembering. Let me tell you why.

**I**

Athrun had been working so hard. During those past days I unwillingly passed through impatient crowds and countless rebel attacks, and he had been tirelessly guiding me and safeguarding me from all hostilities. Being Orb's Head Representative, I had possibly caused things to become complicated and restless, including everyone around me. It was evident – the frenzy, stress and all that – it just worked up on everyone's faces as I took my every step as the country's supreme leader. Hadn't they ever thought of how ridiculous they look and act while being around me? Tsk, quite funny, I'd say.

I did understand how crucial matters were before and up till now, especially when the whole country was in the hands of a teenager like me. Just as how they quote it: A teenager – inexperienced, fresh. Period.

But God forbid, don't they ever underestimate me. I'd been through countless circumstances, with the pugnacious war between strong forces and my father's death to count. And it all added up that the lessons I had built my self on could pay enough as guarantee that I could handle this, this significant responsibility my father never once demanded my effort for. I mean, I had grown up, probably emotionally advanced than anyone else.

So I guess this was it: this was what they always talked about the leader making the masses move.

I once remembered hearing Kisaka's voice along my way to office: he kept reminding and prompting his men about my security and that it was their top priority.

_Top priority_, gah.

Sometimes Kisaka could be so persuasive…and **SCARY**. He just couldn't understand what a group of five men could already do. And worse, I had just become everybody's pain in the head everyday.

_Sheesh._ Just when I never wanted to be a bother, to begin with.

I used to say to myself: _Always mind your own business, always mind your own business. _Now I don't ever remember saying that to myself while having those people worked up around me. And it just ached my conscience each time I thought about it.

_Sigh._ Partly blame the good job on Kisaka.

But Athrun was there, and he never showed me any hint about how he badly felt about choosing his job. He only showed me, with unspoken words and placid actions, the trust and love he had for his job – his determination and devotion blazed in those beautiful emerald eyes of his. But I'd have to admit that it did definitely hurt to see his loyalty sometimes. It was rather a woe that never failed to throb my heart so badly.

I also felt somewhat jealous about him. _Hell_, he could make a good leader. He was way more superior and wholesome than me (ugh, my pride complained, but I did have to admit that wholeheartedly). And what could I say? He had the **C**ompetence, **C**onfidence and **C**ompassion – the three C's that I consider those of a commendable leader.

_Geez_, simply a waste.

Plus he wasn't exactly the type who **should** listen to orders. He could have been better off as the Chairman of Zaft, you know – what was that idiot thinking?! That -- that sore loser! Sometimes I couldn't help but to think if it had something to do with _**pity**_? _**compassion**_?

Thus, if it should be said, very well then: **FYI**, I **don't** definitely need that. I'd been under too much sympathy from other people that I'd grown horribly sick about it through the years.

_Really Athrun! Congratulations! You can probably make it in the record of the world's biggest dopes now that you chose the living hell… _

…_with _**me**_._

And just when he chose this kind of life he has with me today, it made me doubt his capability of making good decisions.

_Tsk_, such a sad, sad thing.

But deep inside, I knew I was happy.

And so the usual commotion still went on. For days, I had been traveling to different places, almost like island hopping, to Onogoro Island, and even outside Orb's locality just to meet unfamiliar personalities who only required my appointment due to political issues and corporate dealings. Assembly with the council had never been out of schedule and new projects were always warranted accomplished before their given deadline. Interviews and broadcasts were continually done for the interest of the public, no matter how bad I truly was at making speeches, said Kisaka. Paper work (and the sort that included my signature and long readings, the ones where I needed to crease my eyebrows just to keenly read between the lines) wasn't exactly my cup of tea. In almost anything I did, piles of paper work always tagged along. It was like I'd been cursed to actually live everyday with my suitcase. But it didn't seem to be that bad at all particularly when Athrun's around.

Not at all.

**II**

_Phew!_ I did feel stressful those days, albeit I also felt it was all worth it. And so I had been looking forward to next week's agenda: rest, vacation, rest. And somehow, reveries of me and Athrun relaxing on a breezy, peaceful Sunday by the beach had been haunting me ever since. (..ehh?!)

What's more, Kisaka said he was planning to visit some relatives off the coast of Hawaii. Mana's going to be off cruising the Caribbean Sea by the following week, after months of mulling over the ticket I gave her.

I said, "C'mon Mana. Don't you think you should give yourself a reward after serving the Attha household for years, especially me? You'll definitely grow older if you wouldn't take a rest. Mind you, by then you wouldn't be able to push me to wear those awful long dresses and gowns just as how forceful you can make me badly do so today. The thing is, you deserve the break, Mana. And besides, I'll have plenty of help around the mansion. I can even manage without them. "

A wink and a hug ultimately did the final act.

Kisaka and Mana can be really so silly. Months of ceaseless pleading and convincing won't even wear them off unless I give them some sort of assurance for my own benefit. But unbeknownst to both of them, I had arranged the whole household to a whole-week leave of absence, though both of them are exceptions because I'd organized theirs personally. ;)

Then it only meant that two persons were left in the mansion: _me _and _Athrun_.

Two days before the beginning of the vacation week: I decided to settle things and leave my work partial for a while. I stood up from my desk, quite uncertain of what Athrun had most likely in mind for the holidays. With two fingers crossed behind, and a face that of a child begging for a lollipop and cotton candy, I moved to where Athrun was, with him sitting on his favorite settee near my large, timber desk. He was sitting so perfectly while watching the news on the television, with his left hand resting in line on the horizontal edge of the seat near his back and the remote control being held in his right hand lying above a pillow on his lap. I couldn't hep but to gawp at him again this time.

He actually prepared coffee for both of us was, and judging from afar, its aromatic smell presaged my own personal favorite. He just knew much about my taste and preferences towards coffee – cappuccino with two pinches of white sugar, not too much bitter, not too much sweet. He certainly knew my remedy after a long day at work.

"Cagalli. Come sit here."

Oops, I guess he already saw me looking so intently towards the little surprise he prepared for me, set on the small coffee table. He motioned me to sit next to him, and I calmly walked my way towards the spot he indicated. Afterwards I sat down.

"It seems that you have become particular on my type of coffee, Mr. Zala", I said as I curbed a feeble snigger while sipping some of the hot coffee he offered me. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just watching the news. So the holidays are already next week? Everybody's just excited for the break, especially the executive department", he casually said.

"Yeah. I'm glad all of us can finally take a break although I'm a little bit worried. I'll be leaving my position unattended for a week, you see. And I don't want to – "

"Kira and the elders will be doing fine, Cagalli. They've assured you that", he cut me off midway while expressing my tension. "And besides the elders decided this by themselves; this isn't your responsibility. We just think you need the rest, and the others too. We all need it."

I feigned disapproval on my face, however I smirked clandestinely and thought, _Well you're still as clueless as ever, aren't you Athrun? You think I'm just too much worried not to be excited. And anyways, I've got my plans ready. _

So I continued my convincing talking. "I was just thinking: it would be nice to spend the holidays out of town. Kisaka's going to Hawaii, Mana will be cruising the Caribbean seas, and I heard the gang will be visiting Lacus and her baby at her hometown", I gulped. _Here it goes. I'm in it for the kill._

"So, uh, you have any plans?", I looked at him, and pended for his next expression – especially his answer. I just hope I didn't say the wrong thing to make him go on the wrong track for my plans.

"Not really. I just visited Plants two months ago while we came there for a meeting with the new chairman. I guess…hmm...I guess", he shifted his position sidewise, his face directed towards mine. "I guess I'll just go where you go."

He glanced at me back sideways, with a tad smile on his face. And just by that, I could already feel a smile growing on my lips, and in my heart.

He really never failed to make me happy with the simplest of things that he can do.

"Oh okay", my nerves gushed with blood on my cheeks, causing me a slight blush. "I'll just be hanging around the mansion next week. Are you sure you can go well along with that?", I said, my right brow furrowed.

I corrugated both arms on top of the other, and surfaced a smug look. "Just don't blame me in case this will become your worst vacation ever."

...

"No problem", was all that he said. He simply took another sip of his coffee. And as if he was oblivious from my dawdling eyes, he shook his head askance and chuckled.

***

Yesss, well done. My plan was finally on the verge of getaway.

So what was I really planning, you ask?

As I had said, Athrun had been working so hard – so stubbornly hard that I wanted to be good, so lavishly good. As if attending to a proviso, my mind churned thoughts, a train of ideas yielding out on a single instant.

_Perhaps I can give him something to show my appreciation. Perhaps something like a gift. _

_A teddy bear? No._

_A watch? Nah, just gave that to him last Christmas. _

_Maybe something unexpected can do, something like a presentation, something that he never expected me to do. _

_Hmm… wait… Lacus used to cook here for Kira, and she once taught me how to cook that quail egg soup stuff… _

_Ohhh…maybe I can cook something for him! Sure, that was easy! I better get the kitchen ready by then._

But never did I know the consequences that followed after.

***

**III**

The day finally arrived, and as intended, I would be cooking quail egg soup for Athrun. I also had my reasons for keeping almost everybody out of the house, especially the people in the kitchen, for fear that they would see me cooking.

_Absolutely a bad idea. Must keep this top secret, _I hysterically thought.

I jumped out of bed, rushed to the kitchen and claimed the closest apron I could find. I never did have the time to run through the cooking procedure again since I had been bugged with the finalization of all dealings beforehand. I just trusted my memory, that's all.

Then the cooking began.

I couldn't remember how I survived throughout the duration of my cooking, but I was merely glad that it came out just as how I pictured it out: white, tacky and all the egg white strips drifting within the soup.

It tasted fine, just adequately gratifying for a starving person to eat during breakfast. In fact, it passed my sense of good taste. (Take note, I _humbly_ said it was my OWN good taste and no, I fairly believe my expertise was quite notable.)

Then I served it out on a porcelain bowl and delivered it on the banquet table. I wrote a memo on a Stick-it Pad and hurriedly dressed up for a morning walk near the beach.

_He better eat this up… or else… _

**Hours went by…**

I made my way back to the mansion and was quite surprised to see nobody inside.

_Weird. I bet he's just looking out there for me._

But what made it weirder was that, the bowl was spotlessly empty, with only the remains of ginger strips and egg white.

_Gee, he actually ate the whole thing up! I better look for him. _

I delightedly dashed upstairs, proceeded to the east wing of the mansion and frolicked my way to his front door, seeing that he deserved my positive reception in exchange of his propriety.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I knocked once -- no answer.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Twice -- still no answer.

"Ehem. Hey Athrun, get up! Did that soup make you sleep again?", I perkily joked. _Hehe._

Only silence responded to my call.

"Hey, let me in, okay? At the count of three, come out, or I'll bust in your door. One. Two. Three!"

I nearly tripped when the door went ajar, and my suspicions were finally confirmed. No Athrun was inside the whole time.

However, I heard some kind of noise rumbling inside his bathroom. _Crap_, that definitely sounded like a person was barfing there the whole time.

Assuring that there were no other individuals who were welcomed inside the mansion, I intuitively grabbed a penknife in my pocket and held it in an assaulting position – a kind of habit that I never failed to exclude from my military training.

Then I slowly crept in the direction of the ruckus, only wishing that the idea of having intruders – or should I say, _trouble _during my holiday period was plainly imagination's sake.

As I drew near the bathroom door, I unlocked the door knob and swung the door aside.

There, kneeling before the toilet, was the lost ATHRUN.

His face was incredibly sweating. He kept vomiting horrid stuff into the toilet bowl. His face was almost blue all over.

He looked awful. He looked terrible. He looked _sick_.

"Athrun, is this your idea of a sick joke!?" I couldn't help but to be bothered by the fact that he was actually a Coordinator. Weren't Coordinators immune to this kind of bodily reaction?

"No… I… I… I just felt sick for a while. Morning sickness, I guess", he feebly declared.

"What!? Do you think I would buy that, Mr. Zala? Heck, you aren't even pregnant, and you possibly cannot be pregnant! When did this begin?", I exclaimed.

"Just… just this morning. After I… after I ate the soup you made up for me", he meagerly explained, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

I looked towards the toilet bowl and almost seemed to recognize the contents of the soup I had prepared.

But that didn't totally convince me. _My cooking was perfectly fine – wasn't it?_

"Uhh. Whatever. I better head you to the hospital Athrun. It's freaking me out."

"I'm fine. It'll just take me a few – "

"I said let's go. You want me to smack you really hard?" I took his car keys into my pocket and lent him a hand. I glared back at him.

And without further protest, I won again with this conversation. He carried himself steadily and placed his arms on my shoulder.

"I just don't want to keep owing you favors, alright?! You know how much I hate favors!"I frantically mumbled along the way.

Of course, I didn't forget to bring along my cap and shades as disguise, seeing that my presence would probably arouse a commotion in a public place like the hospital.

**IV**

**At the hospital…**

The doctor affirmed it as food poisoning.

_Funny_, for some odd reason, the word _poisoning_ kept devastating my hearing since then.

I purposely identified myself as Miss Yula, a friend of Athrun. The doctor and I thereupon came to discuss the matter about Athrun. He deliberately asked me a couple of questions.

What did I cook? Did I put any hazardous substances along with the soup? Was there something peculiar with the ingredients that I used?

I couldn't believe my senses when I heard the questions the doctor entertained me with. What was he implying – that I wasn't in my right mind and I deliberately tried to _**poison**_ Athrun?? That he was some pest in my life and I'd rather get rid of him the easier way??

I think I could partly agree with the Athrun-was-a-pest-in-my-life part, but it was no sensible reason to make me _mad_ enough to think about – _ugh!_ – **KILLING** him (I shuddered at the mere thought of it)!

Yes, I used to be so intent on killing him back on that desolate island. But what now? After I knew how incredible of a person he was, and how he came to be rigidly attached with my life, how could I ever let go of him? _How can I?_

On top of that, who would ridiculously think of such a simple method of killing a Coordinator? _Geez_, that's utterly an idiot's thinking. Coordinators are resistant to almost anything, you know.

Taking heed of the questions posed earlier, something suddenly hit me. Then my angled arms clambered above my waist, posing a pondering act.

The eggs. The quail eggs. _Bloody hell_, they smelled dreadful back then. I just couldn't take the awful stench it emitted that's why I hurriedly interspersed them with the soup. _What was I thinking?! Could that be it?_

"Doc, can eggs, particularly rotten eggs have, perchance, anything to do with Athrun's case?", I curiously asked.

"Why, yes, Miss Yula. Quite probable. Mr. Zala might have eaten eggs or egg products that were not properly refrigerated, stimulating the primary causes of infection of _Salmonella enteritidis. _This harmful bacteria is known as one of the prominent instigators of food-borne illnesses. Why, is anything the matter Miss Yula?", the doctor expounded.

_Crap, that was my bad all along._

Clearing my throat as if to prevent a nervous breakdown, I asked the doctor back again, "Uh, well, before anything else doc, how grave is Athrun's condition?"

The doctor took his eyeglasses off the bridge of his nose, and folded its metal arms and placed it inside his breast pocket.

"Truthfully, nothing's as severe as you suggest, Miss Yula. Mr. Zala's lucky; he's a Coordinator. If he weren't, he wouldn't have been dismissed from the infection that easily. He would have suffered more disorders such as abdominal and stomach cramps, diarrhea and worse – dehydration. In fact, we hadn't encountered any problems of nursing Coordinators back to health here. They just do the healing by themselves", the doctor reassuringly said, almost beaming at the fact that they need not bother that much when it comes to a Coordinator's health.

I paused. Those were the most nerve-racking twenty seconds of my life.

"Yes! Yes! I thought that one mistake of using rotten quail eggs would take the life off him. Phewww", I thankfully cried out. "So, uh, what else does he need doc? Is he free to leave anytime?", I asked, seemingly excited to see him and spill out the good news.

"Aside from rest, he should have plenty intakes of water. And yes, he has the permission to leave anytime soon after having his last check-up and after filling this form for his health record", he handed the form over and smiled politely.

I hurried down the hallway after excusing myself from the doctor's discussion. I impulsively dashed on my left and nearly lost my footing upon facing the horrendous sight before me.

Nurses. Women. Gossipmongers. BITCHES. Whatever you call them.

They were all hovering around Athrun while he patiently rested on the hospital bed. And worse, they were looking at him like he was SOMETHING TO EAT – like a candy!!

I didn't know what certain feeling was overwhelming me at that time, but as far as I could remember, I was only focusing on how to get Athrun away from those teeming females, from all those flirtatiously dangerous**CROWS**.

I hastily groined my loins and passed my way through the expanding horde of women. And when I was just about to lose my sight of Athrun, I heard some gossipmongers gossip among themselves.

"_Poor guy. Heard he was poisoned because of his girlfriend." "Yeah. If I were him, I wouldn't let that pass. He should just have me as his girlfriend instead." "Oh shut up! His type is more of someone like me. And anyways, how can his girlfriend do that to him? How foolish can she be to almost kill a nice, dreamy, hot guy like Athrun?" "Well, whoever she is, I bet she isn't suitable for Athrun. Athrun deserves more than her."_

_The nerves of those girls. How dare they insult me?! _I brooded over, frantically fighting the urge to tussle those girls down.

One of them finally called out, "Hey Mr. Zala! Would you like to taste my cooking instead? I'll offer it for free. I'll even make sure it's **SAFE** for you to eat."

_Snap!_ There goes my shattered patience.

Athrun responded, "Thank you. That would be nice. However, I'd – "

Then all of a sudden, he caught a glimpse of me with my get-up still on, however both fists clenched firmly and head bowed down.

Boy, was I ever so _irate_ in my life.

And without speaking furthermore, I took my leave and left Athrun, who was, in the state of despair, continually striving to call my attention even through the buzzing crowd.

"Cagalli! Hey Cagalli! Wait up! Cagalli! Where are you going? Heeyyyy!!"

**V**

Recklessness took the reins of the rest of my driving.

It was already 8:47 pm on my car's digital clock. Time can really be a cheater sometimes.

I remembered not almost eating for the duration of the whole day. I was too damn upset and vexed to actually make out any of my lost appetite.

Even after arriving at the Attha Mansion, I didn't have enough interest to head off to the kitchen and explore the refrigerator for any edible food available, lest I _POISON_ myself as well.

I languidly took my coat off then the rest of my get-up. I tapped the bulk in my khaki pants' pocket and recognized Athrun's car keys. _His_ car keys.

How would he get home without his car by the way?

_Riiight_, turns out I still had the guts to worry for that bastard.

All I could remember was, my eyes were incessantly gushing out a flood of tears ever since I left the hospital. _Damn that bastard. _He made me ludicrous enough to cry now like a baby.

And how the HELL did those flings know about my cooking? How were they able to know it was Athrun's 'beloved' girlfriend's fault why he was awfully spewing with that terrible disease? And how could they possibly determine the cause of Athrun's sickness ahead when in fact I only recounted the whole scenario to the doctor, and to the doctor alone??

It was only **Athrun** who could have probably told them, right?? Otherwise, how the **HECK** would they possibly know the whole story?!

And what was he implying about accepting that girl's offer to cook for him?? _That would be nice_, he said. _Damn._ Did he mean that it would be the last time he would ever **risk** to eat my cooking?

Damn it! Damn it! _DAMN IT!_

I infuriatingly smeared the last drops of tears on my face. He made me cry again this time.

I dashed upstairs and straight to my bedroom. I vaulted over the spongy bed and messed up the once smooth and tidy bed sheet. Struggling roughly, I wriggled my pants off and sloppily tossed it into mid-air, not even minding where it had landed. My formal collared long-sleeved blouse was all that I wore, along with my undies covered underneath.

Not having any energy to keep myself awake anymore, I plopped my face down on the pillow and thought about the day's events. I sighed, and looked sideways, only to catch a glimpse of a picture of me and Athrun together, splendidly displayed in a golden metal cased frame.

_We looked so happy there_, I thought.

And just with that, I was lost in the world of dreams.

**Next morning…**

I woke up with a start.

The rays of the sun came glowing down from my windows, and my eyes squinted at the sudden contact of the sun's radiance.

I sluggishly sat up, and squatted Indian style.

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

I released myself from the anxieties of the previous night and swore to revel in the best of things this pleasant, sunny morning can offer, because this was _my_ vacation and I would never want to ruin it insofar as how disastrous it already was.

With both my feet off the bed, I brought myself up, and my long-sleeved blouse fell down just a little above my knees.

I passed by the mirror and saw how disheveled my golden locks were in the morning. Then and there, I abruptly recalled Athrun getting a whiff of my short, blonde hair, saying that he loved it no matter how messy it may look to other people.

_Nah, no need to brush it_, I thought.

I took a few strides towards the door and opened it. A yawn filled up my lungs with morning air and I robustly stretched out my worn-out arms from the long sleep.

"Yah, this feels good", I joyfully yawned.

Then out of nowhere, a tinge of midnight blue hair arrested my attention.

There sitting on the floor, with his two knees bended near his chest, and with his head arced to rest above his folded arms, was Athrun. He was still on his pajamas and it did look like he was sleeping in that kind of position the whole night.

He was just getting up from his drowsy sleep when I suddenly woke him up with my yawning.

"Cagalli? I – "

_Run, Cagalli!, _the little voice in my head muttered. I eagerly did so.

"Hey! Wait! Cagalli!"

I dashed off as fast as I could. For sure, I didn't know what that dope was doing there early in the morning. But for all I care! I just badly needed to get him off my sight.

It turned out that Athrun chased me on the rear. He was struggling to keep up with my speed.

"Cagalli! I just need to talk with you!" I turned a sharp curve on my left and headed down for the stairs.

"What now?! Are you trying to wreck up my morning again?", I yelled back, my legs chugged as I descended from the stairs. A few steps from the landing made me resolute to leap the remaining space from the floor.

"I said I just need to talk with you! How difficult is that to understand?!" He, as well, chose to leap over the steps. I saw another open passageway on my distant right.

"What is there to talk about anyway? It was just my freaking fault you got sick and you need not even remind me about that! Huh! I certainly know how to discern my place!" _Thud!_ I almost jostled away the figurines from the counter of the large console, randomly positioned on the right opening of the small hallway.

_Man, such a bother!_ My leg definitely hurt from that.

"What you saw last night and what you heard – you've gotten it all wrong! You don't have any appropriate reasons to be mad, Cagalli!" I could hear his voice from afar, and I still winced from the pain I felt on my leg, causing me to limp a bit.

"Mad? I'm not mad Athrun! Hell, why would I even get mad?! Your talking doesn't make sense anymore Athrun! You're talking rubbish!" I surveyed my whereabouts and needed to concoct a plan as soon as possible, given that this bad leg of mine would impede my chances of escape. "You better head back to the hospital before you lose all your sanity!" I added.

I steered him down the long hallway and saw a jar of marbles on top of a dresser. "Then why are you running away from me, huh?! Tell me!" Athrun exclaimed.

The corridor on my left was my last resort. There were no more open corridors at the end. Dead end. Seemed like I just had to give it a last shot.

I veered on my left and readily positioned myself a few meters from the hallway's onset. I waited for Athrun's subsequent footsteps and surprised him. "Because…"

Marbles came tumbling down from the jar's mouth, flooding the gap between me and Athrun. We were both like statues standing a few meters apart: one astounded, one sated. I hurriedly flung out the remaining marbles, and a nasty leer overlooked my lips in which afterwards, I took my leave.

_My, my. Quite shocked, aren't we?_

The door visible on my left was familiar – it was the kitchen door, the gateway from where it all begun, the kitchen.

Without thinking much, I reached for its door knob and swung the door open. My leg was really in a bad state, and I couldn't take the limping any longer.

As I passed by the stove, the refrigerator, the kitchen sink, the wall with the kitchen utensils hanged on it, I couldn't help but to ponder if there was any probability that I could still use this room in the future, granted that I just made a huge blunder, almost **murder**, rendering me banned from the place.

Bushed from all the running, I came by the counter and sprung myself on top of it. I hoisted both of my feet up, thereafter I secured both bended knees with two arms tightly fastened around it, folding over the space between my legs and my chest. I buried my face on my arm's bridges, and as if imitating Athrun's prior form, I skulked in the shadows, nearly anxious about the instant he shows up.

**VI**

_Eeeeek, _went the door.

Curious enough, my eyes slithered sideways and found their way into clear expanse.

A peeping Athrun was stalling by the door. Poring over the room, he looked from corner to corner, like a hungry dog looking for his bone (minus the sniffing, obviously). I was lucky that the kitchen was quite spacious enough for him to look around.

I couldn't refrain from wondering how I ever fell for a naïve guy, that is to say, a guy as odd as Athrun. True, he had the looks, the mannerisms, the wits, the bod *_ehem_*, the career that would guarantee any woman her prosperous future. He's a real dream guy.

But there's an Athrun I knew that nobody else had ever known. It's like, I fortuitously stepped upon a dormant push button out of nowhere and thereupon, a treasure emerged and endowed itself to me and to me alone. That was the little secret between us two.

I coudn't distinguish if it was out of his inclination that he freely bared that inane, burdened side of him to me. Indeed, sentiments of dejection and frailty were eating the insides of him, throughout his childhood and throughout the years that followed, but he never took any interest in conveying his worst fears and remorse to others, even to his closest associates.

But that jerk just didn't understand how important it was to rely on others. Communication was never born to be of interaction's service alone - there was always something more to it. We were able to talk and relay information and messages because all along, we had an urge to convey our inner manifestations: our thoughts, our opinions, our inner drudgeries. Furthermore, we were never made with the capability to carry our innermost burdens alone solely because we were never made _PERFECT_.We were never made solid enough to prevent deterioration and worse – breakdowns. And besides, I, too, had my share of downfalls, that's why, I could tell.

So it turned out that I had to drag Athrun out of his despondent stupor and snap him out of it. He was just too locked up within so I thought perhaps he might need some fresh air of reality.

And since then, he had been freed out of his cage. I guess, thanks to me, that cowardly idiot had not been hesitant to express his true feelings anymore.

Man, I sure did feel like a hero_._

_That's why he deserves someone else than me, _I murmured under my breath in silent hiding.

That was unexpected. Those words felt like a felon seeking flight from my mouth since long ago, for all the time I knew, those words had long been wandering astray within me.

I just lacked concession. I was afraid to admit. I never had the guts to do so. And that was what explained my forefinger's incessant doodling on the flat surface.

_So look who's having the guilt complex, _I ineludibly mocked myself.

Athrun was coming nearer and nearer. I predicted he would have to spot me anytime soon for hide-and-seek was never a difficult game for Coordinators.

Preparing for what was about to happen, I hid my face again and decided that it was better to confine myself in my own introversion.

I felt a presence stand near me with heavy breathing. I knew there was nothing to worry about because I knew it was only Athrun. But sensing his edgy vibe, I could tell he was pretty somber.

"Now, can we talk??", he asked, albeit ignored.

…

"Aren't you going to answer?? Are you still planning to keep up with this snubbing thing of yours??", he complained. Still hidden, I turned my face to the other side and kept up with his noisy protest.

…

"I want an answer, Cagalli. I WANT AN ANSWER." His voice was quite stern yet persistently suave. I, on the other side, was getting annoyed...really **ANNOYED**.

_So he had to stress out his words just enough for me to understand, eh??_

...

Finally pissed off, I pounded both fists on the counter and yelled back at him: "SO WHAT IS IT YOU WANT, HUH, ATHRUN?! YOU WANT AN ANSWER?! HELL, I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!" I raised my right arm and was about to drive a punch towards him when suddenly, he caught it.

He caught my aiming arm and pushed it to the wall. I, as well, was taken backwards and hammered to the wall. Lucky me, that wasn't such a loud bang in the back. If it were, it would have hurt so badly and I'll have to make him pay.

His grip was so locked up around my wrist that it could barely move. I struggled, and it seemed to make Athrun more agitated that he forged his head ahead just a mere two inches from my face. I could feel his ragged breathing sending shivers down my spine.

"I know something's bothering you Cagalli. Why ignore me since last night? You even left me at the hospital for no sensible reason." His emerald eyes fixed on my reluctant eyes, his face just an inch apart. "Spill it out."

I felt like burning, like I was having a massive fever throughout my body. Those eyes hardly faltered its control on me. But I was never giving in to losing.

I looked directly at him and fought away his influence.

"I was just keeping my silence, Mr. Zala and you disrupted it all up! You sure are too rude for a guy, aren't you? Or are you here just to make me feel sorry about what just happened to you?? Well, tell you what, YOU JUST DID and congrats! That was done mighty well because I've been feeling dreadfully **SORRY **since then! Happy now?!" I couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes. It was just too spontaneous, too sudden for me to act.

"I'm not here for that, for Pete's sake!" He pushed me further to the wall. His grasp on me was getting more rigid. "What are you thinking, huh, that I'm **angry** at you? That I'm accusing you of something I knew you would never intentionally do? Heck, I know you Cagalli!"

"Then how come those girls came to know about what happened to you? about your situation?", I cried. "You told them, right?? You told them that it was you girlfriend's lame cooking that got you ill. Don't..don't take me as an idiot Athrun. It was because you just want to pose me as convict in front of those people, wasn't that it?" I glowered at him, with a face almost ruddy from all the anger. "I was so ashamed Athrun – ashamed of myself, ashamed of my practicality, ashamed of my saneness to..to actually.. _Ughhh!_I'm just ashamed of it all!"

"Listen. There isn't anything to be ashamed about, Cagalli. Those people, those girls, they don't care what I think about you. They **shouldn't** even care what I think about you. Because all I think about is, your cooking was something special you did for me – a reward, if you may – and that it was out of your goodwill that I chose to eat your quail egg soup. And if I should let you know, regardless of what's in your cooking, I would heedlessly eat anyhting you give me because as far as I have assured myself, I know you will always have good intentions towards me, and I trust you the most among people because of that."

Still reluctant yet bewitched, I gathered composure in order to simulate defeat and retorted, "But you know I will never be best for you, am I not, Athrun?" A tacit, derisive smile labeled my disinclination. "You know you will always deserve someone way better than me, don't you? And that will be something you will never, ever seem to understand."

Before I was reluctant enough to say those words to him for fear that he'll leave me, he'll leave me after realizing the things I said were true and he had been just a fool all along. I wasn't supposed to care or be hurt with whatever he decided, especially when it's about a choice of disengaging himself from our relationship, given that he lived his own life and he had his own freedom to let no one interfere with his own affiliations.

But I couldn't help it, not when my father already passed away, not when he was the one whom I felt most attached with. This was just a great feeling that I had not once encountered with anyone else.

And now before I knew, I wasn't already reluctant for the same old thing. Now I'm cetainly reluctant for another thing altogether, just the other way around.

I pursed my lower lip and narrowed both eyes as to abscond further eye contact with him, whilst I constantly sobbed, sniffed, then again sobbed. I only wanted to focus my attention nowhere else but towards _his_ direction.

Seeing that I was almost as near as to hopelessness, he calmly said, "So you're not letting go of this issue that easily, are you?"

I scowled at him. "No! And I have no plans either!", I grouched back as stubbornly as I could, though my voice was quite trembling from the sobbing.

"And are you really drawn to holding that grudge against me, even for a long time?", he asked, still grappling my fist firmly.

"Of course yes! Absolutely! There'll be no hope even in your waiting", I snootily snapped back at him.

"Then you certainly leave me no choice, Ms. Attha", he said.

"What? What are you planning to do, Athrun?! Wait! I know what you're thinking! You're going to kiss me, a - "

Too late. _Damn_, just the worst of times. He just caught me on the letter 'a', rendering my mouth almost wide open for his intrusion.

The instant our lips brushed against each other, a million buds from my nerves inside my body surged and went haywire, like I was electrified.

And as if he could read my mind, he clutched my other arm and did likewise what he had done to my right arm, doing it earlier, lest the moment I opted to grumble more and struggle myself from his hold turned up. I tried being repulsive and mustered as much force and resistance from my body; nevertheless, all efforts were futile. He was indeed too strong for me to overcome.

Seconds – no, not just seconds, but nanoseconds as well seemed to keep the kiss coming. I knew the odds, and the odds were no friend of mine, for it regrettably told me that there was no escaping.

His kiss was still securely locked with mine, and the amazing thing was, I never felt any constraints nor any aggressions with the close contact, only the incredible balminess and endearment that flowed along with his lip movements.

And that was the end of it. I had to drown. I had to drown under that sea of ecstasy, of unsurmountable delight. And like a drug overpowering me, I gave in, breathed in and enthusiastically responded to his swarming kisses.

_Sigh_, I could almost feel heaven around me.

I could feel his tensed hold on me loosen up and just by that, I could tell that he knew I was already giving up.

But for Athrun, there was no giving up yet – especially this time. He laid both of my hands upon my lap and swathed them with the warmth from his hands. With the position I had, I felt like I was a silly, little girl being reprimanded for her misbehaviors. Athrun just loved ridiculing me sometimes.

And as if he had not have enough kissing, he cupped my chin with both hands, reassuringly supporting my slow actions with enough space and accommodation.

His hands snaked down through my neck, then just above my shoulder blades, then down below the mounds on my chest, tickling me with his subsequent touch straight down my waist.

And now with both of us feeling so aroused inside, who wouldn't help but to have an exchange of fervent caresses and hungry kisses? And lucky him, I owe that bastard so much that it would probably take me ages just to pay up the courtesy he had given to poor, poor me.

But anyways, I don't seem to have a problem with that, especially when the compensation he asks for is done this way.

And think about it, just back when I was grumbling about my being ashamed about something unspoken, which in fact was something about my being ashamed of my saneness to actually _give myself to him, _I couldn't help but to wonder if I meant it literally or figuratively, or rather, if I should imply its other meaning that suits best for this one sensual episode me and Athrun are into?

_Blimey hell. _

So what was I talking about returning favors anyways?

^_^

_**P.S.**_

_**Quite a lengthy one-shot story, isn't it? Well sorry guys for the long read but I just promised myself that I would avoid chapters in my first fic (chapters, as in the one with cliffhangers, you know? Not like the ones I have here in this fic). I've been one of those cliffhanger victims and I ain't interested in forfeiting my first fic just for the sake of payback. Hope someone will appreciate this. **_

_**And do you see that green rectangular button down there? A click on it wouldn't probably hurt much, wouldn't it? Please R&R! **_**;3**

--- MaVON'ic ---


End file.
